Her Coin Operated Girl
by shakeahand55
Summary: Alex is given an idea from Serena Southerlyn. This is Femslash so if you don't like that don't read this. Please be kind and don't flame.


* * *

**Title:** Her Coin Operated Girl

**Author:** shakeahand55

**Summary:** Alex is given an idea from Serena Southerlyn.

**Warning:** This is a FemSlash story, with the pairing of Alex & Olivia, so if that is not your cup of tea then do not bother reading. Oh and sorry about the title, I could not think of anything to name it, and I was not just going to give it the Untitled title. This wrote it self in about 15 minutes, so there is really no plot to this, I just had to do it anyway.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own them, they all belong to TPTB, and you know people like Dick Wolf and the like. In addition, The Dresden Dolls and there song Coin Operated Boy is all there is as well, I do not own them or anything else.

* * *

"Hey, Olivia have you heard of this group call The Dresden Dolls?" Olivia nodded her head, not being able to answer, as her mouth was full.

After she swallowed and took a drink from her wine glass, she started to think.

"Are they the ones that sing the song Coin Operated Boy?" she asked.

Alex nodded "yea they are" Olivia nodded "ok why are you asking me if I've heard of them?" Alex grinned.

"Oh I was just wondering if you've heard the song recently." Olivia shook her head "no why?" she asked her.

"Well I have there song on a CD that Serena gave me today, have you seen the music video for it?" Olivia shook her head, starting to wonder where Alex was headed with these questions.

"That'd be another no…where are you going with this Alex?" Olivia smiled suddenly "are you a fangirl Alex?" Alex blushed "no…now shut up and eat your dinner" Alex said digging into her plate and trying not to fan herself in the too hot room.

"You started it, asking me if I've heard of them and the song Coin Operated Boy," Olivia said smiling as she watched Alex blush and turn as red as the ketchup.

"I was just curious that's all," Alex said trying to changed the subject, oh how she was going to kill Serena tomorrow at work for tell her to 'give it a try'.

'Come on Alex, I know you want to do it…so go ahead, see if Olivia will be your coin operated girl.' yep Serena Southerlyn was one dead ADA.

"No Alex, your never just curious, you Miss Cabot have something up that lawyer sleeve of yours," Olivia said eyes narrowing as she looked Alex in the eye, she saw the blush start to return.

"Now what is it, it must be something dirty or else you wouldn't be blushing, which is so pretty on you…now tell me Alex is it dirty?" Olivia smirked; her eyes alight as she watched Alex start to squirm in her seat across from her.

"Oh now I really want to know if it's that good" Olivia said leaning across the table, after pushing her now empty plate and glass out of the way.

"Now tell me Miss Cabot," Olivia said slowly licking her lips and then just sat waiting for Alex to answer her, because she knew Alex would cave in soon.

Olivia was right, after a few minutes of sitting there and of Alex trying to change the subject she blushed even harder then before and said under her breath something Olivia could not quite hear.

"Ok now say it again, but use your outdoor voice this time Alex, it's not nice when you speak and people can't hear you," Olivia laughed as she felt Alex kick her shin "I said…Serena is a dead woman" Olivia's eyebrows rose.

"And why may I ask, is she dead?" she asked "oh I know you want to do it…so go ahead, see if Olivia will be your coin operated girl.' Yep Jack or Branch may have to kill me for killing her" Alex said in a rush before taking a drink, all the while holding back from fanning herself in the once again, too hot to handle room.

Olivia grinned even wider "that's my girl…I knew you could be kinky if you tried" Alex almost chocked on her drink as she looked at Olivia.

"So your coin operated girl eh?" Olivia smiled "and may I ask how this" Olivia stopped as she looked into Alex's eyes; she saw love, lust and just plain desire.

"You want to go and see if you've got the right amount of change, for this girl" Olivia rose from her seat, followed by Alex a minute later, who was still blushing but now had a smile on her face.

Ok so maybe Serena would live another day, maybe Alex would not kill her, nope maybe she would buy her some lunch or even some flowers for this wonderful idea of hers.

They would deal with the dishes and everything later, maybe even tomorrow after work, but right now, they were busy.

Busy with each other and did not care about anything else as they headed to Olivia's room for a night of fun.

Alex liked the sound of that, Olivia her Coin Operated Girl.

* * *

**AN:** Please let me know what you think, and please don't flame me. I know I need a Beta Reader, please don't tell me for the 1000th time. I had this idea floating around in my head and I needed to get it onto paper before it drove me nuts, so this is it.


End file.
